Naughty Girl
by Fabisa
Summary: Una fantasia hecha realidad...
1. Capitulo 1

"**Naughty Girl"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Una fantasía hecha realidad…

**A/N:** ¡Bien!...¿que les puedo decir de este fic?... ha pasado **MUCHISIMO** tiempo desde que lo inicie y la verdad insisto que no hay nada como la inspiracion para terminalo, es un fic que se me ocurrio un dia despues de leer en alguna parte sobre este tema y me parecio muy interesante para poder llevarlo a cabo en un fic... gracias ami Sis por ayudarme y darme sus consejos cuando me trabe y pues... ¡espero que sea de su agrado!

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

P.D: El fic es totalmente de Lemon, asi que si no gustas de este tipo de contenido o crees que no podras aguantar leerlo, te recomiendo que llegues hasta aqui jiji.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Manejaba con rapidez rumbo a su trabajo y el trafico era mas abundante del usual, justo al pasar sobre una de las calles mas transitadas su celular sonó. Tomo aire con fuerza un tanto exasperado por la inminente interrupción antes de contestar.

"¿Bueno?"

Su voz denotaba su enojo, pero al oír la voz del otro lado se tranquilizo, era una llamada importante.

"Si, esta todo listo"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo de pronto en sus labios.

"Si, no hay inconvenientes, nos veremos... adiós"

Después de colgar su típico semblante engreído regreso a su rostro al momento en que aceleraba de nueva cuenta y se perdía en el tráfico.

**-…-**

El aire movía su cabello con fuerza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro esperando al mejor postor, la noche era fría y sentía como comenzaba a calarse entre sus huesos, esperaba que pronto alguien la notara, así todo estaría en perfectas condiciones. La noche no era tan prolifera a como esperaba, ni un solo cliente a lo largo del transcurso de la noche.

Al momento de acomodar por centésima vez su falda dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas sintió que alguien se orillaba justo a su lado, sonrió satisfecha, alguien había caído. Al momento de voltearse pudo oír su varonil voz desde el auto.

"Si tus piernas son las vías, cómo estará la estación"

Aquel piropo solo causo en ella una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No demoro mucho en fijar su vista en aquel auto, negro, deportivo, ultimo modelo... y sin mas se acerco, ese era el cliente que había estado esperando.

Mientras contoneaba sus caderas a un ritmo al cual sabia nadie podría resistirse, miro como el conductor de aquel auto terminada de bajar la ventana y después ella se recargo en ella y sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo supo que lo tenia atrapado, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en su busto.

"¿Necesitas que te de un aventón?"

Él conductor del auto no solo se veía adinerado si no también apuesto, aun con la poca iluminación en aquella obscura calle sus ojos resaltaban, sonrió abiertamente al momento en que él abría la puerta dándole la decisión final de entrar en el auto. Al fin un cliente y uno que definitivamente valía la pena.

Una vez que ella cerro la puerta él acelero con rapidez, a momentos miraba a su lado y se cercioraba de no perder detalle alguno, aquella mini falda – si era posible llamársele así – no dejaba nada a la imaginación y aquella forma de caminar en la acera le había confirmado lo sensual que podría llegar a ser una noche junto a ella.

"Y dime... ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

Sabia que tipo de chica era desde el momento de verla con aquella insinuante ropa y forma de moverse, aun así esperaba poder llegar a descubrir de que tanto era capaz.

"A donde quieras muñeco"

La forma de llamarlo y la manera en que había acercado su cuerpo al de él le confirmo lo que tanto esperaba de aquella chica, no tenia por que decirle a donde irían seguro que ella lo esperaba.

Iban directo fuera de la ciudad a donde él sabia de un lugar donde ambos podrían pasarlo mas que mejor pero el ambiente dentro del auto era mas que sepulcral y a ella no le gustaban los silencios ni las distancias, aun menos si el cliente era lo suficientemente provechoso y valioso a como este se veía, sin dudarlo mas ella comenzó a acercar su mano izquierda justo a donde sabia él moría por ser tocado pero justo antes de lograr terminar su trayecto su voz la interrumpió.

"¿Quieres?"

Él le ofrecía tomar un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, ella sin dudarlo lo tomo y después vio como él tomaba uno para si mismo.

Lo miro mientras él esperaba con el cigarro en su boca sin prender y sin dudarlo tomo ella la cajetilla de la mano con que se lo había ofrecido y busco dentro un encendedor, al tomarlo sus sospechas se vieron mas que comprobadas, aquel hombre valía la pena, no era un encendedor común y corriente, era un zippo y no se veía nada barato.

Encendió la flama con rapidez y una vez que él tomo el volante correctamente ella se acerco a él hasta prender su cigarrillo procurando rozar lo mas posible su cuerpo con el de él. Inmediatamente después se separo sentándose en su lugar, pero intentando no perder un poco de cercanía entre sus cuerpos, mientras ella encendía el suyo la voz de él la obligo a mirarlo una vez más.

"¿Cuánto por tus servicios?"

Esperaba esa pregunta desde antes, pero ahora que él lo mencionaba tenia que darle una respuesta rápida, termino de encender su cigarrillo mientras inspeccionaba no solo a su acompañante si no el auto, la tarifa se acoplaría al cliente.

"Depende, cobro por servicio o por hora"

Al no oír una respuesta inmediata por parte de él ella decidió continuar, quería sacar el mayor provecho posible y estaba segura de saber como obtenerlo.

"Si se trata del cobro por servicio son 80 por sexo oral, 100 por penetración y 200 por servicio completo. Por hora cobro 500. Tu decides, aunque podría recomendarte algo"

Al sentir la mirada de él centrada en ella se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado una vez mas.

"¿Te gustaría oír mi recomendación?"

"Si me conviene bien sabes que la respuesta es si"

Respondió él con un tono frió y cortante. No se demoro más en contestar.

"Te puedo dar una demostración de mi calidad ahora mismo, este auto huele a nuevo, creo que seria conveniente estrenarlo"

Al decir eso acercaba lentamente su mano hasta tocar el muslo de él, haciendo camino hacia donde quería tocarlo.

"Y el cobro seria por el servicio que desees, lo que quieras muñeco, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás"

Una vez dicho esto su mano se coloco justo sobre su miembro y lo acaricio levemente, sintió como él se movió lentamente, satisfaciendo sus necesidades ante el roce se su mano, oyó su voz un tanto entrecortada después de eso.

"¿Y después?"

Lo tenia donde quería.

"A donde me lleves muñeco, seria por hora, ahí podrás hacerlo que se te antoje conmigo¿o no te gustaría oírme gritar con todas mis fuerzas que quiero mas?"

Su mano subió de hasta su pecho y con eso las reacciones de él se vieron mas notorias.

"Seguro que si, aunque... de cualquier manera aquí el que decide eres tu"

Menciono al momento que se separaba con rapidez de él y se sentaba en su asiento correctamente evitando todo contacto con él, esperando poder salirse con la suya. Él entro en pequeño atajo más cercano sin pavimentar el cual ella no conocía y se orillo con rapidez en el lugar más obscuro.

No había tenido que luchar mucho para conseguir lo que quería y se mordió la lengua con fuerza de las ganas de gritar de la felicidad.


	2. Capitulo 2

"**Naughty Girl"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Una fantasía hecha realidad…

**A/N:** Bueno, aqui les dejo este segundo capitulo... no tengo mucho que decir jaja... pero pues espero que sea de su agrado. Ciao

P.D: R&R

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Una vez estacionado correctamente ella espero a ver si su cliente se decidiría a dar el paso inicial y justo cuando estaba por decirle que seria conveniente que le pagase antes de cualquier servicio el que quisiese, él saco su cartera y en poco después sobre sus manos se encontraba un billete de a 200, no había dudas de que deseaba un servicio completo, sin pensarlo mas lo guardo y prosiguió a comenzar su trabajo, se acerco lentamente a su cliente y acerco su cara lo mas posible a la de él, sus labios rozando levemente en un juego de caricias, pero sin besarlo, no estaba dentro de sus reglas besar, era algo demasiado intimo.

Él intento besarla pero al notar su intención ella bajo con rapidez hacia su cuello donde comenzó a lamer y chupar cada espacio que le era proporcionado, mientras sus manos trabajaban con rapidez en su camisa y pantalón. Una vez llegado a su pecho sintió como él comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos sus piernas, acercándose cada vez mas a su centro y tomo sus manos separándolas de ella.

"Tranquilo tigre, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, podrás hacer lo que quieras mas tarde, primero lo primero"

No quería perder la concentración en su trabajo inicial con aquel cliente y ella era del tipo de mujeres que al sentir el contacto de un hombre en su entrada se perdía presa del placer. No quería que las cosas se apresuraran.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente de su pecho hasta la bragueta abierta de su pantalón y una vez que su rostro se encontraba delante de este abrió totalmente su pantalón dejando al descubierto su pene erecto dentro de su boxer, lo saco con rapidez y lo tomo entre sus manos, ya estaba duro y listo para ser probado.

Antes de proseguir busco su mirada pero no fue difícil ya que él la miraba expectante a cada movimiento, lentamente y sin romper el contacto visual fue viajando sobre su pene, sin apenas tocarlo con su boca, solo haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que pronto llegaría a mas, sintió como él se movió un tanto desesperado hacia arriba, esperando obtener mas que solo caricias y justo cuando comenzaba a mostrar mas desesperación en su rostro por algo mas, dejo de verlo y dirigió su vista a su erecto pene.

Era del tamaño perfecto y estaba tan duro que estaba segura que si no se apuraba pronto eyacularía, cosa que ella no deseaba. Así que sin pensarlo mas lo introdujo lentamente en su boca, sintiendo su rugosa piel dentro de esta y aquel sabor especial que tenia, poco a poco fue jugando con el, llegando hasta la base y ayudando a sus manos a completar aquella sensación de lleno que le daría a él al sentirse de esa manera, a momentos podía sentir como él intentaba introducir con mas fuerza su pene en la boca de ella, pero logro mantenerlo al margen al momento en que comenzó a lamer y succionar con mas rapidez y control sobre él al grado de poder oírlo jadeante arriba.

"No... te detengas" decía él entre susurros entrecortados mientras ella no se detenía.

Aquella sensación de lleno en su boca que él le proporcionaba era como sentirlo en su centro, tan insistente, tan fuerte, grueso... poco después al sentir que la respiración de él comenzaba a normalizarse y él sentirla lamerlo y succionarlo con fuerza no era suficiente retrocedió lentamente su boca hasta el grado de alejarse de su miembro, él ante esta acción emitió un quejido… quejido que no duraría mucho ya que inmediatamente después ella se encontraba jugándolo con sus manos.

Estas subían lentamente, masajeándolo de arriba abajo, produciendo un sin fin de sensaciones en el que subían hasta su garganta y dejarlo sin respiración, la manera en que lo tocaba lo hacia llegar a lo máximo y cuando las caricias no eran suficientes comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su miembro con la lengua mordiendo lentamente su glande, lo sintió tensarse y los jadeos de él eran cada vez mas intensos, puso un poco de presión en la base de este y al hacerlo sintió como se endurecía con mas fuerza... estaba por eyacular y ella no quería ensuciar el auto. Algo que siempre había agradado de hacer era no ensuciar su área de trabajo, así que tendría que tragarlo.

Al momento que él prolifero un ultimo grito de placer ella introdujo el pene en su boca y recibió todo aquello que expulso, era tan espeso y caliente que no resistió a batir un poco su pene con esta antes de tragarlo para poder chuparlo después de este. Al terminar con su trabajo se estaba acomodando en su lugar correctamente cuando él la tomo de un brazo.

"Pague un servicio completo, aun no terminas"

Ella sonrió satisfecha, no cabía dudas de que su cliente estaba satisfecho y deseaba probar mas.

"Me saliste vivito tigre... ¿quieres cobrarte lo demás?"

El silencio de él era la respuesta.

"¿Por qué no vienes y lo buscas?"


	3. Capitulo 3

"**Naughty Girl"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Una fantasía hecha realidad…

**A/N:** ...¿Como se encuentran todos?..., espero que bien... bueno pues aqui les dejo este otro capi de este fic que ya casi llega a su fin... espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo y **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus R&R. Ciao

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Ella abrió sus piernas mostrándole que aparte de sus largas y torneadas piernas descubiertas, había algo mas que estaba al descubierto, aquella noche había decido un utilizar nada debajo y definitivamente le había gustado a él ver que no traía nada debajo.

De pronto lo tenía sobre ella mientras sentía como las manos de él hacían su trayecto con rapidez hasta tomar su cabeza con determinación.

Poco a poco tomo su rostro con fuerza en una mano, mientras que la otra se dirigía directo a su diminuta camiseta, la hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos, quería saldar con ella una cuenta que había dejado pendiente minutos atrás.

"No me importa cuales sean tus reglas pero el servicio completo, es servicio completo y yo quiero que me beses"

Y sin dejarla reaccionar siquiera comenzó a besarla con fuerza.

Aquel beso al principio no había sido correspondido, pero una vez que la lengua de él comenzó a jugar entre el limite de sus labios no pudo resistir mas y lo dejo entrar libremente. Él hizo mas profundo el beso al momento en que su mano terminaba de alzar correctamente su blusa dejando ver sus pechos redondos y suaves al tacto.

Mientras los masajeaba con fuerza, hacia el beso cada vez mas profundo al momento en que el asiento del pasajero paso a ser una cómoda cama, mientras se acomodaba totalmente sobre ella y la hacia sentir su deseo al momento en que rozaba su erecto miembro en su entrada.

Dejó de besarla cuando la sintió guardar dentro de ella un grito y bajó lentamente besando su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Los contemplo por un segundo y al notar que sus pezones estaban erectos se acerco lentamente a ellos y comenzó a jugarlos lentamente, se sentían tan suaves al tacto con sus labios que no pudo resistir el morderlos con frenesí. Al hacer eso pudo ver por como su acompañante gemía el placer que eso le causaba e instintivamente se presiono con mas fuerza en ella haciéndola sentir una vez mas el deseo que comenzaba a arder en su interior por ella, pero conciente de que una vez que comenzara las cosas terminarían decidió hacerlo de la manera mas paciente que su cuerpo le permitiese.

"¿Ya acabaste?" pregunto ella mientras sentía la punta de él rozarla en su entrada.

"No, apenas comienzo"

Y como si aquello hubiese sido la advertencia mas dolorosa que recibiría a lo largo de la noche comenzó a bajar lentamente sus labios masajeando y mordiendo toda la piel que entraba en contacto con ellos.

Para ella era increíble el poder que él estaba ejerciendo en ella y lo único que podía hacer era gemir y pedir que terminara pronto, no le gustaba disfrutar con demasía este tipo de encuentros con sus clientes, pero debía admitir que este era demasiado bueno y la hacia perder la cabeza.

Estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos no noto el momento en que él llego finalmente a donde deseaba y comenzaba a lamer y probar cada parte de su intimidad, arqueándose de manera escandalosa sintió como todo su cuerpo se contraía y perdía por un momento la noción del tiempo.

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó él sonriendo satisfecho mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos… ámbar era todo lo que ella veía en ese momento.

No pudo siquiera responder por que un segundo después se encontró a si misma gimiendo mientras lo sentía dentro de ella, rompiendo con todos los esquemas de lo que hasta ahora había considerado su trabajo. En menos de dos horas había roto al menos cuatro de las tantas reglas que se había impuesto a si misma.

"Bésame" ordeno él mientas la tomaba con fuerza y la besaba profundo.

Y por un momento olvido que ese solo era su trabajo… y disfruto el momento.


	4. Capitulo 4

"**Naughty Girl"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Una fantasía hecha realidad…

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos!. Bien pues aqui les traigo este ultimo capitulo de NG, es un capitulo relativamente corto y a mi parecer espero sorprenderlos... no creo que todos se esperen el final jiji. En fin, los dejo con este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y pues de nueva cuenta MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por sus R&R. Ciao.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"Bien, creo que es hora de encaminarnos a donde íbamos"

Mientras él arrancaba el motor después de aquel caluroso encuentro para los dos, ella se encontraba un poco aterrada ante lo que había acabado de hacer. No era ni minimamente su primera vez en aquel trabajo, pero definitivamente si la primera vez que no solo se limitaba al sexo.

Esta vez se había permitido sentir y disfrutar cada segundo de aquel encuentro y eso no se lo perdonaba. Irremediablemente se sintió un poco nerviosa ante lo que vendría ya que si él había demostrado ser un buen cobrador seguro se cobraría un buen servicio por el pago que haría en el hotel… y sentía que no seria lo más favorable para ella.

"Ya que entramos en confianza¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La pregunta la agarro por sorpresa y lo miro sin pestañear.

"No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas" inquirió ella a la defensiva mientras centraba su mirada en el obscuro camino intentando no intimar mas de esa manera con él.

"OK, mi nombre es InuYasha. Mucho gusto¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Te dije que--"

"Vamos, no seas tan rígida. Es solo un nombre, lo mas seguro es que nunca mas nos volvamos a ver"

En parte él tenía razón, pero realmente no quería involucrarse más.

"Entonces¿te llamas?"

"Kagome"

Se arrepentiría, lo sabia… pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"Bien, entonces Kagome. Mucho gusto"

Y una vez dicho esto, apago el motor del carro. Justo acababan de llegar a un hotel que se encontraba en esa carretera.

"Te habría llevado a uno aun mas lujoso pero no te conocía aun y no sabia con que me encontraría"

"Déjalo así, yo solo vengo a trabajar"

Sin mirar atrás camino decidida hacia la recepción y unos minutos mas se encontraban entrando a una lujosa habitación en total silencio.

"¿Comenzamos?… no me gusta perder mi tiempo" Inquirió ella cerrando firmemente la puerta tras ella y adentrándose en la habitación mientras InuYasha la seguía en total silencio y observando cada detalle de ella e intentando guardar cada detalle en su memoria para siempre.

_I'm feelin sexy; I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me you can feel my burning flame_

Mientras tanto Kagome se sabia observada y aunque sabia que era parte de su trabajo la forma en que el la miraba la ponía un tanto nerviosa. Pero tomando el valor suficiente que necesitaba para terminar con ese trabajo se detuvo de golpe frente a la cama y espero a que él se acercase a ella.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto juguetona tomándolo por la barbilla y rozando sus labios levemente sin tocarlo. "¿Me piensas tener aquí toda la noche y hacerme cobrarte por nada o actuaras?"

La sonrisa que salio de los labios de él la dejo perpleja y al momento en que sentía las fuertes manos de él rozar levemente sus glúteos el calido aliento de él rozó su oído con fuerza.

"Todo lo contrario, no te dejare descansar esta noche"

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y; I might just take you home with me_

_Baby the minute I feel your energy, your vibes just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe_

_I feel the funk coming over me I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Mordió levemente su lóbulo y bajo hasta su cuello donde no reparo ni un segundo en morder cada espacio sin reservas, mientras tanto ella movió lentamente sus manos hasta tocar la fina tela de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla rápidamente hasta lograr sentir la calidez de su pecho y suspiro satisfecha al lograr sentir el fornido cuerpo de él.

"Veo que haces ejercicio" Comentó ella un tanto divertida mientras bajaba cada vez más su mano rumbo a la tela de su pantalón.

"Creí que solo estabas trabajando, realmente no debería importarte" Acotó el jugando con sus pechos sobre la tela de camiseta que ahora se encontraba al descubierto.

"Pues ahora me importa" Y sin dejarlo decir nada mas comenzó a besarlo con frenesí mientras lo dirigía hacia la cama, ansiosa por sentirlo tan cerca de ella como le fuese posible.

Estando ella sobre él en la cama comenzó lentamente a deshacerse de su camiseta y falda quedando así totalmente desnuda y a merced de aquel par de ojos ámbar que la taladraban con fuerza.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirando?"

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl; I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out, I know you want my body _

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl; I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down and I came to party_

Aquel juego comenzaba a agradarle y por una noche se dejaría llevar, después de todo él bien lo había dicho. Tal vez nunca más se volverían a ver. Sus manos recorrieron aquel fuerte pecho una vez mas mientras tomaba una de sus manos y las posaba en sus pechos, quería que la tocara y que la disfrutara tanto como él desease.

"Habrás ganado esta batalla…mas no la guerra" Comentó ella besando su pecho y cerrando los ojos al sentir el aroma que emanaba de su piel.

Si hubiese estado totalmente alerta de lo que sucedería no se habría encontrado de pronto debajo de él y acorralada entre sus brazos al momento que la mano izquierda de él comenzaba a bajar lentamente desde su pecho a su vientre y cada vez mas debajo de su piel.

"Cree lo que quieras"

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y, I might just take you home with me_

Y sin previo aviso la mano de él se adentro en su centro, presionando un poco al principio y estimulándola para después poco a poco introducir uno de sus dedos. Jadeante y disfrutando de las caricias ella se arqueaba totalmente dejando sus pechos totalmente indefensos a su boca.

"Sigue así… InuYasha…"

Sacando sus dedos de ella, sonrió satisfecho al contemplarla totalmente exhausta con los ojos cerrados debajo de él. Realmente esa nunca había sido su intención: disfrutarlo tanto; pero desde el momento en que sus juegos comenzaron se vio tan magnetizado por ella que quería hacerla pagar por jugar con él al principio. Y lo estaba logrando.

"Por favor, no te detengas"

Los labios de ella se apoderaron de él después de oír aquellas palabras y dejo de pensar tanto lo que haría o no con ella, solo se dejo llevar por sus insinuantes curvas y jadeos sensuales… tal vez estaba pagando pero valía la pena probarlo y disfrutarlo.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy the vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe; I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me the rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Sus manos la recorrieron un sin fin de veces antes de comenzar a penetrarla con delicadeza, quería que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él y por la forma en que ella se aferraba a él sin querer soltarlo lo hacia sentir algo en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido.

"Kag-o-me" pronuncio sin aliento al momento que sentía que el aire se le acababa y terminaba en ella con fuerza.

Exhausto se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo posesivamente mientras ella sonreía tímidamente.

"Te amo" pronuncio él tomándola por sorpresa una vez mas y besando su nariz de manera cariñosa.

"Y yo a ti InuYasha… siempre"

Mientras InuYasha tomaba las colchas que se encontraban revueltas debajo de sus pies y las acomodaba para taparse, Kagome se adentro en sus pensamientos.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl; I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out, I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl; I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down and I came to party_

Sango tenía razón, la mejor manera de la cual ella e InuYasha no caerían en la monotonía en la cual caían la mayoría de los matrimonios era probar siempre algo nuevo… y esto era algo que jamás habían probado, pretender ser alguien que no eran.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó él tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola preocupado.

"Si... InuYasha, creo que deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido"

Sin decir nada él la abrazo con fuerza y susurro tranquilo a su oído.

"Y que lo digas, deberíamos ir pensando en la próxima sesión"

Riendo por lo bajo ante la insinuación de InuYasha, Kagome se aferro a él y cerro los ojos somnolienta.

Aquella noche descansaron como hacia tiempo no lo hacían y bendicieron plenamente a quien invento los juegos de rol.

_I love to love you baby_

**Beyonce – Naughty Girl**


End file.
